Liebes Tagebuch
by PenPusher4
Summary: Ein Einblick in die Tagebücher von Drakken und Shego..nach langer Zeit geht es wieder weiter !
1. 17 2

* * *

Disclaimer : Nicht mir, sondern Disney gehört Kim Possible 

_17.2.06_

_Liebes Tagebuch, ich hatte ehrlich gesagt, nicht daran geglaubt, dass ich dich jemals wieder benutzen werde. Mir ist es immernoch ein Rätsel wieso ich damals, als ich 14 war, überhaupt angefangen habe in dich rein zu schreiben..._

_Zugegeben,...die Sache mit Mike war schon ziemlich hart, und ich brauchte einfach jemanden zum reden - (Meine Brüder waren nicht gerade hilfreich...)_

_Wär hätte auch ahnen können, dass er mich wegen dieser Schlampe Sandra verlässt..!_

ZENSIERT 

_So, jetzt geht's mir besser...vielleicht ist diese ganze Tagebuch-Sache doch nicht so schlecht..._

17.2.06

Liebes Tagebuch, wie geht's dir so?

Ich bin´s wieder, Drakken...

Ich hatte heute wieder eine geniale Idee !

...jedenfalls denke ich das...

...Shego meint wie immer, dass alles im Chaos enden wird...

...das sie immer alles so negativ sehen muss...

...alte Schwarzseherin...

...Hoffentlich liest sie das jetzt nicht, sonst feuert sie wieder mit ihren blöden Plasma- Handschuhen auf mich...

Also,...pscht, nix verraten...

Gute Nacht, ich muss mir jetzt die Zähne putzen gehen...


	2. 18 2

_18.2.06_

_Liebes Tagebuch-_

_Moment, wieso begrüße ich eigentlich ein Buch ...! ...Dass mach ich doch noch nicht mal bei Drakken ..._

_Hm,...ist ja auch egal, ich werd mich so oder so dran gewöhnen müssen..._

_...oder auch nicht ...hehe_

_Warte nur bis morgen, du blödes Buch !_

18.2.06

Hallo, mein Tagebuch !

...Mir fällt gerade ein, du weißt ja gar nicht worum es in dem Plan ging...(upps !)

Verzeih mir, aber ich war gestern einfach zu euphorisch ihn in die Tat umzusetzen, als das ich in dir erklären konnte...

Also,...ich erzähl dir einfach alles genau wie´s passiert ist :

„Nicht schon wieder !" schrie Shego.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast,...du hast meine Idee doch noch nicht mal gehört.." bemerkte Drakken schmollend.

„Es reicht mir zu wissen, dass es wieder einer von ihren "genialen Einfällen" ist, Dr. D."

„Du musst aber zugeben, die Sache mit dem Shampoo war ziemlich gut, es hätte nur noch

einer kaufen müssen...wir hätten diesmal wirklich gewinnen können.."

„Ist es nicht toll was wir nicht alles hätten können !

Alles was mit keinem Sieg über Klein-Kimmie endet, gilt als Verlieren, kriegen sie dass doch endlich mal in ihren blauen Dickschädel rein, es gibt keine Mitte zwischen Verlieren und Gewinnen..!"Shego wurde langsam wirklich sauer.

„Shego...versucht du mir irgendwas zu sagen...?"

„Ohhh ! Sie sind sogar zu blöd zum Streiten !" Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie davon.

Drakken schüttelte den Kopf.

„Frauen..."

Wie ich gerade bemerke, habe ich ihr da meinen Plan noch gar nicht erzählt...(Mist, Tinte verschwendet !...oh, jetzt ist sie eh alle..)


	3. 19 2

_19.2.06_

_So, du Buch,_

_ich werd dir jetzt was erzählen, ob´s dir passt oder nicht.._

_(Und wie du gut bemerkt hast, habe ich dich nicht begrüßt und werde dich auch nicht begrüßen..muhahahah !)_

_Du bist selbst schuld, dass du die Geschichte nicht schon gestern gehört hast..._

_...was musst du auch so ein blödes kleines Buch sein, dass man erstens anreden muss, und zweitens nie weiß wie !(soviele grauen Zellen hab ich auch nicht mehr frei, um mir auch noch Anredetitel für so einen gebundenen Zellfaserhaufen wie dich auszudenken !)?_

_...Ich scheiß jetzt auf die Nacherzählung, ich erzähl dir einfach das Wesentliche :_

_Also, unser Genie, ist ja auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, Flohpuder resistente(HÖRT,HÖRT!) Flöhe zu züchten..._

_Keine Angst, es kommt noch besser :_

_Diese „Super-Flöhe" wie sie Drakkielein gennant hat, haben eine Schwachstelle..._

_Sie fliehen, sobald sich das Opfer kratzt, (und sterben dann kurz darauf, da sie ohne Wirtskörper sind)...schlau nicht war...?_

19.2.06

Liebes Tagebuch !

Gestern Abend ist noch so viel passiert, dass ich deswegen ganz vergessen habe, wie das Gespräch um meinen Plan nun weiterging...Verzeih mir...

Vielleicht erzähle ich dir einfach was gestern noch passiert ist, nachdem meine Tintenpatrone alle war, dann kannst du möglicherweise verstehen, wieso es mir schlicht und ergreifend einfach entfallen ist :

„Mist, Tinte verschwendet !...oh, jetzt ist sie eh alle.." rief Drakken verärgert.

Er kramte energisch in seiner Schreibtischschublade herum, auf der Suche nach einer Patrone.

„Das gibt´s doch nicht...Muss ich jetzt noch so spät, wirklich extra dafür runter gehen !"

Schließlich, nach dem 3.Mal als er die Schublade aus ihren Angeln gerissen hatte, und den gesamten Inhalt wieder auf dem Boden zusammensuchen musste, gab er auf, und begab sich trotzig auf den Weg nach unten.

Dort traff er überraschenderweise Shego, die über dieses Zusammentreffen genauso verwundet zu sein schien wie er selbst.

Doch ausnahmsweise war es Shego, die ihre Überraschung am meisten zeigte.

Zuerst war sie nur zusammengezuckt (anders wie Drakken, der zur Salzsäule erstarrt war), dann hatte sie ihren Mund und ihre Augen in Furcht weit aufgerissen.

Das alles, geschah in weniger als zwei Sekunden. Danach hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

Anscheinend wütend darüber, dass er, sie so gesehen(oder auch nicht) hatte, fingen ihre Handschuhe an grün zu leuchten.

„Shego..ich weiß, was du vorhast...Ich kann dir nur sagen, lass es bit-"Zu mehr kam er nicht,

da er damit beschäftig war, sich zu ducken.

„Wie konntest du es wagen hier einfach so mitten in der Nacht aufzukreuzen !"

Sie musste auf eine Antwort verzichten, da Drakken sich schreiend nach oben flüchtete.

Oben angekommen, schloss er in Panik die Tür zweimal zu (Ich weiß, sehr schlau)

Kam zu dem Schluss, dass als Schreibgerät wohl oder Übel ein Bleistift erhalten müsse, und er beschloß, nur mit einer Waffe unter seinem Kissen schlafen zu gehen...er nahm

Deo, da er kein Pfeffer-Spray hatte..


	4. 20 2

_20.2.06_

_Zellfaserhaufen,_

_du wirst nicht glauben(ich konnte es schließlich auch nicht zuerst) die Geschichte die ich dir das letzte Mal erzählt, kann sogar noch um etwas Dummheit ergänzt werden :_

_Nachdem Commodore Puddels weggelaufen war, begann Drakken erstmal zwei Stunden darüber nachzudenken und kam schließlich zu dem Ergebniss, den Hund mit einer Wurst anzulocken._

_Gesagt, getan._

_Letzendlich kam der Hund aus einem Gebüsch._

_„Hab ich dich !"_

_Puddles schien überrascht, und nicht gerade erfreut darüber zu sein, Drakken gefunden zu haben(und wiederum von ihm gefunden zu werden)._

_Deshalb tat er, was alle ratlosen Hunde so tun : Er began zu knurren._

_Drakken wich, erschreckt, zurück. Da Puddles immer näher kam, warf er ihm zu seiner Verteidigung die Wurst hin._

_Diese wurde ohne großes Aufsehen verspeist._

_Daraufhin setzte der Puddel seinen Weg unbeirrlich fohrt._

_Während Drakken gerade über seine Flucht nachsinnierte, sprang in der Hund an, und verbiss sich in seiner Hand._

_„AUU!...Wirst du wohl loslassen !"_

_Natürlich habe ich das ganze bereits aus der Ferne beobachtet._

_Als er dann auch noch anfing „Mama !Hilfe ! zu rufen, konnte ich das Gewinsel nicht länger ertragen, also hab ich mir denn Hund geschnappt, und ihm ein wenig den Pelz verbrannt ._

_...Natürlich nicht, ohne Drakken vorher um eine GehaltSerhöhung zu erpressen...hehe_

_Einfach nur blöd, oder ?_

_Und ganz wichtig, was man dabei auf gar keinen Fall vergessen darf, die drei goldenen Mitleidsregeln-Regeln :_

_Habe Mitleid mit niemandem_

_Habe noch weniger Mitleid mit Drakken_

_Habe(falls möglich) noch viel, viel weniger Mitleid mit Drakken_

_Wenn ich diese 3 Regeln nicht befolgen würde, würde ich mich selbst hassen..._

20.2.06

Hallo, mein liebes Tagebuch !

Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen..!

Die doofe Shego, macht sich immernoch über meinen Plan lustig, der (widererwartend) in die Hose ging...Cretin...

...Und dass obwohl ich mir ernsthaft die Hand verletzt habe !

Hat diese Frau denn mit gar nichts Mitleid ...!

Ich kann jetzt nicht weiterschreiben...ich bin zu aufgebracht...

Außerdem muss ich mir Namen ausdenken, mit denen ich Shego zur Revanche ärgern kann...hehe...

...Moment...Shego+Wut Feuer unter meinem Hintern...hmm...nicht gut,..gar nicht gut...

Ich muss mir was besseres überlegen...


	5. 21 2

_21.2.06_

_Okay...Ich hasse mich...­_

_Du weißt genau was ich meine, und mehr habe ich dazu im Moment nicht zu sagen...--_

21.2.06

Liebes Tagebuch,

Shego war heute irgendwie komisch.


	6. 22 2

_22.2.06_

_...Doch nicht!_

_Ich hab mich gerade wieder an den Vorfall am Sonntag erinnert...Und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen :_

_Er ist einfach so ein !(ARGHHH!)_

_Er hätte immerhin um ein Haar mein Tagebuch entdeckt...und seinen neuen Spitznamen...hehe..._

22.2.06

Mein Tagebuch.

Ich muss mich geirrt haben...

Note :...So Leute,...jetzt wird erstmal ne Weile nix mehr kommen, erstens will ich, dass ihr fleißig reviewt un zweitens bin ich über die Ferien weg...(und bis ich das aufgearbeitet hab+ was neuesgeschrieben hab, dauerts ne Weile..)

Note 2: Ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen...da ich aber weiß, dass das allein nicht hilft, da die meisten denken, dass das nicht nötig sei, muss ich wohl oder übel zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen...also, unter 10 Kommentaren läuft nichts...


	7. 23 2

Disclaimer: KP gehört mir net

Note 1 : SORRY das es dermaßen lange geduert hat..aber immerhin geht es schonmal weiter ;)..für alles dankbar sein

Note 2 : überseht meine pubertäre "10 Kommi Regel" , die war einfach nur dumm und die Ausgeburt eines neuen, verzweifelten Schreibers

...un jez viel Spaß !!

_

* * *

_

_23.2_

_He du !_

_Weißte wa-hahahas ?_

_Es i-hihhihi- ahahaahaha !_

_Ist wahahahaha_

_sjhakläööbgkjghhjlksdfsdskldc_

_- Seite wird brutal herausgerissen -_

_Huh !_

_Fokus, fokus !_

_Nicht dass ich nochmal ne Seite wegen nem Lachanfall rausreißen muss, weils kein Schwein mehr lesen kann....hui !_

_Dr. D is aber auch immer für nen Lacher gut -_

_Ach verdammich ! Ich wollt ja eigentlich seinen neuen geheimen Spitznamen verwenden..hach was solls, das hat Zeit bis morgen..hehehe_

_HA ! Das haste jez wohl nicht erwartet, du blödes Buch !_

_Enenene ! Ätschipätsch ! Musst bis morgen warten, so !_

_....wo war ich..stimmt ja, ich wollt ja diese mörderwitzige Geschichte erzählen :_

_"Sie haben gerufen, Doc." Schlurfte Shego gelangweilt gen Labor, in dem Drakken munter am Werkeln war._

_"In der Tat !" Meinte er triumphierend und schwang was immer er gerade in der Hand hatte durch die Gegend._

_Gekonnt duckte sich Shego blitzschnell als ein elektronischer Schraubenzieher an ihr vorbei und gegen die Wand knallte, wo er auch in kleinen Flammen aufging._

_"Und denn hab ich erst letzte Woche aus Dementors Bude geklaut..was soll das werden wenn´s fertig is, Dr. D ?!"_

_"DAS !" Hielt er ihr unvermittel seine nächste Erfindung vor die Nase._

_Vor Schreck packte sie ihn ohne nachzudenken am Kragen und schleuderte ihn in dieselbe Richtung die auch der Schraubenzieher genommen hatte._

_Drakken saß nicht lange auf seinem Allerwertesten sonder sprang gleich wieder auf die Füße, sich die Hände an den Hintern haltend._

_"Heiß, heiß, heiß, heiß !"_

_"Wenn das die Chippendales sagen würden, dann ja..bei ihnen...nö, nicht die Bohne heiß." Kommentierte Shego in ihrem gewohnten sarkastischen Tonfall. _

_Drakken warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, der eigentlich ausstrahlen sollte, dass ihm ihr Kommentar nicht das Geringste ausmachte, doch war es schwer unnahbar zu gucken, wenn man Tränen in den Augen hatte, weil einem der halbe Hintern abgefackelt wurde._

_"Naja, jedenfalls.." Räusperte sich Drakken, mit einer Hand seine Errungenschaft hochhebend, die andere Hand massierte._

_"Könnten sie das BITTE lassen, ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren wenn sie sich vor mir am Arsch kratzen !"_

_"Ich kratze nicht, ich reibe !"_

_"Beides gleich schlimm wenn man es mitansehen muss.." Murmelte Shego und rollte die Augen. _

_"Wie dem auch sei, hier ist meine neueste Erfindung- WAS IST DENN NUN SCHON WIEDER ?!"_

_"Dr. D, sie sind zwar alles andere als heiß, aber ihr Hintern hat trotzdem wieder Feuer gefangen-_

_"AHH !! Wieso hast du das nicht früher gesagt ?! HEIß !!!" _

_Und wie wild begann er sich auf seine Bobacken zu schlagen, was bei Shego einen Würgereiz auslöste, der aber leicht von einem Lachanfall überdeckt wurde._

* * *

23.2

H-hallo T-ta-tagebuch

-schnief-

h-h-heute war kein guu--ter Ta-aha-hahag

- Seite wird vorsichtig und mit äußerster Sorgfalt aus dem Rest des Tagebuchs entfernt -

So ist das besser.

Und bevor du dich wunderst, liebes Tagebuch.

Die Flüssigkeit, die die Tinte zum Zerlaufen gebracht und meine Schrift unleserlich gemacht hat waren KEINE Tränen sondern...sondern..sondern..äh....Pepsi !

Drink ich immer vorm Schlafengehen.

Meine Mama sagt ja eigentlich immer, dass ist schlecht für mich, aber in letzter Zeit fühl ich mich so rebeliös, dass ich einfach tu vorrauf ich gerade Lust hab !

Ehem...zurück zu meiem Tag, der furchtbar verlaufen ist....

Shego hat meine Qualitäten als genialer Wissenschaftler und neuerdings auch als Mann mal wieder mit ihren zynischen Kommentaren bombadiert..sollte sie echt nicht machen, dass ich find ich totaaal fies von ihr. Total !

Außerdem hat sie meinen Allerwertesten in Brand gesetzt...und das nur weil ich sie ausversehen, ausnahmsweise mal erschreckt hab !

Als ob ich gefährlich wär !

Naja..eigentlich bin ich das als Welteroberer ja, ...aber trotzdem..sie ist ja nicht umsonst meine Assistentin....hmm..

....auf den Schreck mach ich mir Popcorn morgen..und Shego kriegt keinen Krümmel ab, so !!

Da sieht sie dann wie der Hase läuft....

...ha, was bin ich doch für ein fieser Boss...

Schlaf gut liebes Tagebuch

* * *

Reviewt bitte und verzeiht mir die Verspätung nochmal vielmals !


	8. 24 2

Disclaimer : KP gehört mir nicht

Viel Spaß !

* * *

_24. 2_

_He du blödes Buch,_

_lass dir erzählen was ich heute wieder angestellt hab - was nebenbei gesagt einfach richtig schön fies und einfach nachzumachen ist !_

_Drakken hat heute Popcorn gemacht, oder jedenfalls versucht hehe..._

_..eigentlich sollte man ihn gar nicht in die Nähe von solch komplizierten Geräten wie Popcornmaschinen lassen..außer natürlich man will seinen Spaß haben wie ich..._

_Summend bewegte sich Drakken mit der Packung Popkörner auf die Maschine zu, eine große Schüssel stand schon bereit daneben._

_Immernoch gutgelaunt schüttete er die Hälfte hinein und drückte auf "Start"._

_Und da geschah das Unglück :_

_Auf einen Schlag entluden sich mehrere tausend Ladungen Volt auf Drakkens Finger, den es zusammenzucken und brutzeln ließ wie man es immer in einem guten Cartoon sah._

_Was hab ich gelacht sag ich dir ! Und seine Frisur sah sogar noch bescheuerter als sonst danach aus, man sollte mir einen Preis dafür verleihen dass Unmögliche möglich zu machen !_

_..aber das war ja noch nicht alles :_

_Schwer atmend lehnte Drakken sich gegen den Kühlschrank, die periodischen "Brizzler" - wie er sie nannte und bei denen er knisternd und schreiend aufspringen musste - waren nun endlich mehr oder minder vorbei._

_Doch als er sich vom Kühlschrank lösen wollte, war es ihm als hätte man seine Stirn mit Superkleber daran befestigt._

_Die Hand nach Hilfe austreckend, flogen ihm mehrere Löffel - von seiner elektrischen Spannung angezogen - auf einmal in die Hand._

_Mit der anderen Hand passierte das Gleiche, nur dass es diesmal Gabeln waren; er kam nicht umhin sich zu wundern welche Richtung die Messer nehmen würden._

_Panisch weiteten sich seine Augen als er sämtliche Küchengeräte aus dem Augenwinkel auf sich zurasen sah._

_Hehehe, muss schon sagen, der gute Doktor is immer für eine Überraschung gut, wusste nicht, dass er einen Mixer mit seinen Zähnen aufhalten kann..._

_...und immernoch nicht hab ich seinen geheimen Spitznamen benutzt.. tja, pech für dich, du Buch, du ! _

24.2

Hallo mein Tagebuch,

ich hab dir ja von meinem Plan erzählt Popcorn zu machen...aber nie hätte ich erwartet, dass es in einem derartigen Desaster enden würde.

Shego wird von Tag zu Tag immer gemeiner und fieser, das ist nicht mehr schön, wirklich.

Sie hat´s zwar nicht direkt zugegeben, aber ich bin mir 99,875 Prozent sicher, dass sie was damit zu tun hat, dass mir mein Popcorn explodiert ist und mich auf einmal jedes Küchengerät verfolgt hat.

Ich mein ja nur, aber das muss doch nun wirklich nicht sein, in was für einer Welt leben wir eigentlich ?! Hier kann doch nicht jeder einfach so alles machen, was er will !

Wenn das so weitergeht kündige ich !....

....Halt warte, ich bin ja der Boss,..haha kann mir schlecht selber kündigen, ha....

...Na dann schlaf mal gut mein Tagebuch..

........da fällt mir ein, schlafen Bücher - Tagebücher im Besonderen - überhaupt ?

..dies gilt es herauszufinden !

* * *

Hoffe hat euch gefallen ! Reviewt !


End file.
